


Blue Dandelions

by Careza4251



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careza4251/pseuds/Careza4251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully tries to keep a tradition even when Melissa is not with her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet of what I thought Scully would do for Melissa's death anniversary.

Melissa once said that when you burn a dandelion, the flames would become blue or at least that was what she heard.

It wasn't true. When you burn a Dandelion, it consumes in the blink of an eye with a normal looking orange flame. In fact Scully and Melissa had done it many times when they were kids. They would gather them during the day and burn every single one in the backyard when their mother was not looking. Fast enough to not get in trouble for playing with fire.

They were expecting a special dandelion, one that gave a blue flare, at least just one dandelion, but it never happened though their experiments were full with  oooh's  and  aaah's  packed with joy even when they didn't see what they were looking for. 

Either way the Scully sisters were not disappointed to see an orange flame. It encouraged them to keep looking, to keep trying, to never give up. 

Even when they moved out from their parents home they would get together on holidays and burn one in her mother's backyard. Melissa would always say "Humor me just for old times sake" before doing it, handing Scully a dandelion.

They had no idea why they kept doing it, never even question each other about it, but it became a tradition, something that was only theirs and no one else's. 

They burnt their last dandelion in Ocean City Maryland after Scully woke up from her coma. Melissa had suggested to take her somewhere outside the city and spend some time together. 

There was no particular reason to go to Ocean City, it was just one of Melissa's impulses and Scully just followed. 

Sitting in the sand at midnight with the moonlight above them, Melissa took a small box out from the backpack she had been carrying all day and gave it to Scully. 

"What is it?" Scully asked taking the small box with both hands. 

"Just open it" Melissa said grinning.

There were two dandelions inside the box and Scully smiled wickedly. 

"I'm still waiting for the blue flame... Though if we never find it, doesn't matter as long as we are together to do it... I love you Dana. You know that, right?"

"Missy, of course I do and I love you too"

They both hugged and then proceeded to scorch their dandelions. 

Like always the flame was orange but at least they were together to see it. 

___________________________________________________________

It was the first year of Melissa's death anniversary and Scully wanted to do something special. 

She got up early, called in sick for work, went to church, and picked up dandelions from a nearby park. 34 to be precise. Finally she went home to get a box, a lighter, a thin lace bow and a small bottle of potassium chloride she had bought last week and jumped in her car to make a 3 hours and half drive to Ocean City. 

When she got there, Scully parked her car close to the spot she had burnt her last dandelion with Melissa. 

It was a bright day with a magnificent blue sky, no clouds. Scully decided to take a walk and at midnight she would light the dandelions, just like the last time. 

She spent the rest of the day wandering around with nothing specific in her mind.

Time went by and Scully found herself removing the box that now contained the flowers, the lighter, the bow and the bottle with potassium chloride out of the car at 11:55pm.

She sat down in the same spot and after taking the lid of the box off, she tied the dandelions together with the bow and spread some of the potassium chloride on top of their heads. 

Scully took a deep breath and lighted the flowers. This time they burnt slower and with a kind of violet - blue flame. Tears streamed down Scully's face but she was smiling, a smile stocked with happiness. She finally saw what she and Melissa had always wanted to see when they were kids. 

"I'm sorry if didn't happen as we were expecting Missy, but it is the best I can do...really... I love you... and I miss you so much" Her voice was broken. Her smile became a sad one.

After the fire extinguished Scully put the flowers in the box once again, untied them, closed the box and attached it with the lace bow. 

Scully started to dig with her hands a hole in the sand far from the water, put the box inside and covered it. 

While she was heading to her car Scully wished with her soul that wherever Melissa was, she would be able to know if there's actually a dandelion that blazes with a blue flame, just for old times sake, as she would say.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading! :)


End file.
